Struggle with me and I'll get through
by TheLovestoryPrincess
Summary: Caroline and Tyler are the Romeo & Juliet of Mystic Falls. What will go down? Or who? Oneshot.


**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
><strong>Title:<strong> Struggle with me and I'll get through  
><strong>Author<strong>: Thelovestoryprincess  
><strong>CharacterPairing(s):** Tyler, Caroline - Forwood  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Caroline and Tyler in between families like the Romeo and Juliet of Mystic Falls. (Season three spec/thought)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I sadly do not own Trevino or the sunshine that is Candice.  
><strong>AN** - My first thought of what season three could should be like. No beta so all faults are mine.

Caroline took a deep breath before she entered the grill. She knew Matt would be there and they were officially over now, which made being around each other awkward. After checking in with her mom she knew she would be there too and more importantly, so would Tyler. Not only do their physical wounds heal fast, so did their friendship. Maybe it even grew stronger somehow. You know what they say, distance can make the heart grow fonder. Not that, _you know,_ Caroline thought that Tyler… I mean, it was just a kiss and she didn't overanalyse. It was a moment of impulse decision making. Tyler was confused. It's no big deal. He's known to kiss without thinking. She didn't expect him to overanalyse so she shouldn't either. No. She really shouldn't. Looking around she spotted Matt first, cleaning off a table. A quick nod and a smile was sent her way before she sat down.

From the corner of her eye, Caroline noticed Tyler with his mom and… Her mom. With a simple swift she tucked her hair behind her ear, concentrating on the conversation across the room.

"I don't care if she can control any of it or that she's_ 'still Caroline'. _You're supposed to take care of matters like this and I for one won't let my son be around a monster." Caroline bit the inside of her cheek at the last word. She hated being called a monster it was so vulgar. It was so un-Caroline. "Look, I know this is a lot but I don't think that you realize I'm still the one making the decisions. I won't let any harm come to my girl." A smile spread across Caroline's face hearing her mother talking. A strange sense of belonging washed over her. "Oh please. When I'm saying I won't let her around my son, I mean it. Even if that means staking her myself." "MOM!" Finally Caroline heard Tyler's voice joining in. "You can't decide that for me, I'm not a kid." She could hear his blood pumping through his veins even from the other end of the room. He was getting agitated, his wolf close to surfacing. "You're making the wrong choice so yes, as your mother I'm making it for you." She heard Mrs. Lockwood get up. "Keep. Her. Away from us. Tyler, I'll be waiting outside." She took off, the clicking of her heels more intimidating than her words could ever be. Tyler's balled up fist connected with the table, causing Caroline to jump up. "No." He spoke. Caroline could hear the struggle in his bit down words, she could feel it within herself just as violent. "I know you and Caroline might work this out because you're friends. But Tyler, Caroline is in more danger being around you than you are being around her." Caroline's head turned towards her mother now, catching Liz's gaze. She knew she had been listening. Still staring into her daughters eyes, she whispered. "I'm sorry. But I can't let you around him." Caroline just stared back, not knowing how to react. Her eyes lowered to connect with his. Pain. She felt and saw it and she couldn't deny any of it. It's why he left. She's going to make him leave again if she tells him more. Caroline stood up at the same time Tyler did. He looked at her before storming out. Caroline wanted to follow, but her mothers' voice held her in place. "I need you to stay safe." Caroline couldn't help but slightly regret her mothers sudden change of heart. It was messing with her head. She wanted this, being close to her mother. But losing Tyler had never been a part of the plan. "I will." Caroline said, walking out.

Tyler didn't seem surprised when she walked up to him, only lifting his head slowly. She could hear his heart beating loud though, so she knew he wasn't as calm as he liked to seem. "What now?" Caroline said, her head tilting to the side. Tyler shrugged. "Nothing. My mom may be wrong but yours isn't." Caroline shook her head. "We've had this conversation Tyler." She smiled at him. "Just…" She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing around. "Don't chow down on me again." Her light giggle made him smile, even in this screwed up situation her perkiness lit up his face. For a moment they exchanged a look, their smiles still plastered on their face. "So, Juliet, are we going to sneak around? Should I be practicing throwing pebbles without breaking your window?" A laugh escaped Caroline's lips, loud and free. "Well, Romeo, only if you're actually planning on serenading me. And if you do, bring me a present. I only like being woken up in the middle of the night if there's a present involved." Another exchange of smiles. "You don't want a bunny, right? It can be a movie or something?" Tyler looked half serious, so Caroline played along. "No. Squirrel. I want a squirrel." Tyler looked taken aback. "I'm kidding." She slapped the air between them, as if wanting the push away the words she had just uttered. "Just bring you." Tyler nodded, his eyes studying her face. Caroline felt like the air was filled with thick air all of a sudden, even being undead and not having to breathe was not helping. The moment they were sharing was intense. Almost as intense as Tyler's look. It felt as if he was looking into her soul, if she still had one. Matt walked out and the moment was gone. He looked at the both of them together, shook his head and walked to his car. Caroline heard him mutter "Unbelievable." under his breath. "What?" Caroline asked. Really pissed all of a sudden. Matt looked at them and then returned Caroline's look. He stayed there for a second before looking at Tyler. "At least you waited a whole two days, huh?" He scoffed. Without looking away from Tyler, he threw his bag in his car and got in. "What is he talking about?" Caroline asked. Tyler didn't answer, just clenched his jaw and kept staring at Matt's car, now driving off. "Tyler! What does that mean?" He waited a whole minute before looking back at Caroline. Without a word he turned around to open his car door. "Tyler!" Caroline screamed. He didn't look at her. "Goodbye Caroline." His leg was half in the car when Caroline pulled his arm and pushed him against the car. "No." With one swift move the roles were reversed and Tyler was pushing Caroline against the car. Adrenaline was shooting through her body. Adrenaline… And something else. It was animalistic but she felt the need to fight him. No… With her eyes still piercing into his, she knew it wasn't fighting she wanted to do but her thoughts were still animalistic. "Drop it." Tyler spoke. A flash of gold in his brown eyes. She pushed him off but it only took him a second to have her pinned against the car again. She couldn't suppress a smile. He was getting stronger and faster. He studied her face for a long second and then she felt his grip loosening. "Nice one, Romeo." Caroline said. His eyes shot up the meet hers again. She saw something in there, like he was feeling this animalistic need to ravish her just like she was. "Don't do that." Tyler returned. He sounded angry. "It's not a joke." And just like that, everything fell into place. No thinking, no overanalyzing. She might be an insecure neurotic controlfreak on crack, but right this second she felt like the bugs stopped buzzing. Like her heart just skipped a beat even though that wasn't even possible. "I know." Caroline said, feeling tears forming in her eyes. Something getting caught in her throat. He let go of her and turned around, heading to the front of the car again.

"I don't know what to do about all of this okay? I don't have a plan! I can't think of a solution! I can't box this in and work on a strategy!" She was practically screaming now. He faced her as she took a step closer to him. "I can't figure this out. It's a fight I don't know how to win." He turned his body towards hers and stepped closer just as she was too. "How is this a fight I can't win? I'm Caroline! I have plans. I take care of things!" Tyler took her hands and she could feel the heat from his hands coursing over to hers. She almost felt blood rushing through them. "It's a fight I don't want to fight." She continues. He looks up from their intertwined hands. "Because losing is too terrifying. Because losing this means losing a lot more." His eyebrows knitted together, his eyes questioning. "I can't lose anymore." She whispered. His hands traveled up her arms to pull her into him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. His heart was pounding. "Me neither." He whispered. She looked up into his eyes and then watched his lips. Lips she had thought about for such a long time. Lips she had thought she would never see this close again. She looked back into his eyes as she lifted herself onto her tiptoes. Gently brushing her lips against his, without really kissing him, she felt his breath hitch. "Caroline." He whispered. His arms were still around her, his lips still hovering over hers. "Tyler." She whispered back. And then she kissed him. His arms pulled her tighter, their mouths connected as the kiss went from sweet to passionate. She pushed him against the car, ravished him like she had been wanting to three minutes ago. He pinned her to the car next, reciprocating the passion she was pouring into this kiss. As his hands found their way to her hair, she clutched his T-shirt in her fist, their tongues struggling for dominance. The heat was radiating off him, warming her up. She didn't have to hold back as moved her hands to his neck to erase any distance still left between them. She didn't need to think about her strength because he could match hers. He pushed her up against the car harder while she cautiously bit his lip. He smiled against her lips before starting to kiss her again. She pulled back reluctantly. "Will you fight with me?" His hands were still in her hair, his eyes were almost golden, his chest was heaving up and down and still his voice was calm. "I'll do anything for you." He gave a quick nod to prove his point. Caroline sighed as she leaned in for another kiss. "Me too, Tyler."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Do tell me if you like this! I'm uploading more oneshots soon! :)**


End file.
